vocaloiditaliafandomcom_it-20200214-history
Sweet Ann
Sweet Ann '(Dolce Ann in italiano) è un Vocaloid rilasciato da PowerFX. E' la prima vocaloid creata per il software Vocaloid2 di Yamaha. Fu venduta come "Sensazionale Vocalist-robot da sala". La sua voce fornitrice è una cantante australiana il cui nome d'arte è "Jody". 'Caratteristiche Personaggio |-|Nome= Il suo nome è un gioco di parola basato sulle sue origini, ovvero Sweet-Ann = Swe-Den (Svezia). I soprannomi giapponesi di Sweet Ann furono Amane Ann ( 音甘アン) ovvero "Suono di Sweet Ann" e Amai Ann ( 甘いアン) che era un gioco di parole: "Amai Ann/An", che può essere letto come tradotto "pasta di fagioli dolci, un piatto giapponese. |-|Fisico= Lei è stata la prima Vocaloid inglese ad avere una propria immagine sulla box art, anche se in punti di vista generali, non era un vero e proprio avatar e non fu considerata come si fece per Miku qualche mese più tardi. Il suo avatar è vagamente basato sullo stile "La moglie di Frankenstein". I punti di sutura però sono spesso scambiati per un collier. Sweet Ann è stata considerata la "Lena Horne bianca" di PowerFX. Infatti la voce di Sweet Ann e la sua box art fanno riferimento alla cantante, dato che l'immagine della vocaloid fu presa dal manifesto del film "Stormy Weather "(1943), interpretato da Lena Horne. Della locandina fu presa solo l'immagine di Lena Horne e, attraverso dei fotomontaggi di colori, gli occhi furono fatti azzurri e i capelli biondi. Vennero aggiunti i punti di sutura sul collo, eliminato un pezzo del vestito sul braccio, aggiunto il microfono e messo qualche filtro di colore sulla pelle, creando il suo profilo definitivo. Quindi PowerFX ha lasciato intendere che la voce di Sweet Ann fu creata principalmente per ricreare attraverso la voce della cantante Jodi Martin la voce di Lena Horne e che fu dedicata alla musica anni 40. Il suo microfono si tratta di un Shure 55SH Series, definito da molti "il microfono di Elvis". Secondo PowerFX, lei assomiglia più a un cyborg che un'androide. Il design di Sweet Ann in Taiwan si basa su una sposa caratterizzata con dettagli Steampunk e con elementi country, forse per rispecchiare il genere più adatto alla vocaloid, ignorando il tema originale della sposa di Frankenstein. Infatti al posto dei punti di sutura presenta un elegante girocollo d'argento |-|Relazioni= Secondo molti, Sweet Ann è considerata le fidanzata di Big Al ma non ci sono fonti certe per questo. Altri invece rafforzano la teoria che Sweet Ann e Big Al sono marito e moglie e che Oliver sia il loro figlio. e' considerata come una delle migliori amiche di Sonika . 'Pacchetti' '' Sweet Ann uk V2 boxart.png|Vocaloid2 Sweet Ann|link=Vocaloid2 Sweet Ann '' Nome pacchetti *'Sweet Ann' (スウィート・アン) *'Sweet Ann Taiwan Edition' 'Vendite e Marketing' Come Vocaloid prima di lei, mirava ai musicisti professionisti perchè non c'erano lavori di fan per il software. |-|Edizioni= 'Edizione Taiwan' Il primo aprile 2011, il sito di PowerFX venne chiuso. Quando riaprì il 6 aprile 2011, sia Sweet Ann che Big Al furono presentati sotto un nuovo look. L'8 aprile 2011, un dipendente della PowerFX notò che i disegni visti sul sito web della PowerFX di Big Al e Sweet Ann erano di un distributore taiwanese di prodotti PowerFX e non erano i disegni ufficiali dei 2 sintetizzatori. Secondo PowerFX, misero queste box art taiwanesi perché pensavano di dare una forma più "Vocaloid" alle loro voicebank, dicendo che avrebbero pensato di passare a questa forma per i loro prodotti. All'inizio, il collegamento di questi disegni alle box art fu temporaneo fino a quando Sweet Ann e Big Al non fossero stati più in grado di funzionare ma i fan insistettero molto sulle boxart e così il sito venne ripristinato. Più tardi le canzoni demo "Carry on" , "Everlasting Love " e "U belong to me " furono rilasciate da E-Capsule. In seguito Sweet Ann e Big al furono presentati nella canzone "At your side 2010 ". Grazie a E-Capsule, i fan ebbero delle informazioni biografiche in più sulla vocaloid, cosa che PowerFX non annunciò mai. |-|Merchandising= 'Videogiochi' Sweet Ann viene sentita nel sottofondo in alcune canzoni di Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Arcade, sebbene non sia una Vocaloid di Crypton Future Media |-|Eventi= 'Concorsi' Per il software "Soundation loop", ci fu un concorso per canzoni natalizie 2010, dove erano stati presentati degli esempi di voce di Sweet Ann e Big Al. Il premio del concorso erano appunto i 2 sintetizzatori di voce inglesi. 'Concerti' Sweet Ann ebbe un concerto al Vocalekt Vision x AniMiku x WVD01 at OAD 2012 nella canzone Headline Love. In questo concerto tutto cosplay c'è di sottofondo Big Al che fai l duetto con Sweet Ann, sebbene non ci sia il suo modello MMD. 'Miselu Noiro Ap' Sweet Ann fu utilizzata per la dimostrazione del Miselu Noiro Ap, una tastiera con touch screen con piano roll che riprende il modello di interfaccia di Vocaloid. 'Popolarità' Al momento del suo rilascio, Sweet Ann ricevette recensioni positive, con molte note positive per la sua dolcezza nella voce. I revisori notarono che a volte la sua voce era abbastanza realistica, tanto da non sembrare affatto virtuale, dando una sensazione piacevole. Un altro segno positivo è che i revisori l'avevano elogiata come voicebank tra Vocaloid e Vocaloid2. Ciò determinò che Sweet Ann ebbe una buona accoglienza al suo rilascio. Venne a galla nel pubblico mondiale con il rilascio di Hatsune Miku, che essendo l'unica altra lingua disponibile in Vocaloid 2 e anche l'unica altra vocaloid, divenne molto celebre. Sweet Ann era molto apprezzata del pubblico giapponese, tanto che fu grazie a lei se gli engloid ebbero dei modelli MMD, di cui lei fu la prima creata. Alla fine del 2009, poco prima del rilascio di Big Al, era considerata la seconda voicebank inglese più popolare, dato che il primo posto era della Vocaloid Prima . Nella Classifica Vocaloid internazionale di Nico Nico Douga 2010, Sweet Ann era la quarta vocaloid più presente nella top 30, con 3 sue canzoni. 'Curiosità' * La box art di Sweet Ann in Giappone è leggermente diversa sul davanti rispetto all'edizione americana. Infatti l'immagine di Sweet Ann nella parte frontale è più ristretta. *Sweet Ann venne utilizzata per la cantilena "Helvatica standard nell'anime Nichijou, come musica di sottofondo. *La box art di Sweet Ann nasce con le differenze tra il Giappone e L'europa e pochi capirono l'opera il suo collegamento con la moglie di Frankenstein. In realtà, questa figura dolce della moglie di Frankenstein era una sorta di parodia, uno scherzo nel soggetto che doveva rappresentare. Solitamente si penserebbe a una figura più tetra per rappresentare la moglie del mostro, molto contrastante a Sweet Ann. Dopo che Miku arrivò al successo, Sweet Ann non riuscì ad essere abbastanza popolare con la sua box art. PowerFX da allora cambiò lo stile delle sue boxart. Perfino su quella di Big Al, che fu tramutata in una forma più da anime al posto di una nello stile di Sweet Ann. Tuttavia, la Power FX non smise di ispirarsi a mostri leggendari. *PowerFX, dopo che ebbe aggiornato la box art di Big Al, si pensò a un possibile progetto per modernizzare anche la boxart di Sweet Ann, A tale eventualità, l'illustratore Ash, colui che disegnò anche il mini-fumetto di Sonika(in cui è presente anche Sweet Ann.), fece una possibile immagine per rimodernizzare la vocaloid . Tuttavia ciò non fu mai fatto. *Sweet Ann ebbe diversi modelli. Ma il più famoso fu quello di Saboten, che si ispira al design della box art Taiwanese. *Power FX pubblicò un video comico tra la voce di Sweet Ann e quella Kitto . Fu pubblicato come una sorta di "sfida" tra la tecnologia e la realtà. 'Riconoscimenti' 'Galleria Immagini' |-|Box Art= Sweet Ann uk V2 boxart.png|Boxart Vocaloid2 Sweet Ann Sweet Ann jp V2 boxart.png|Boxart Vocaloid2 Sweet Ann in Giappone Sweet Ann tw V2 boxart.png|Boxart Vocaloid2 Sweet Ann Edizione Taiwan |-|Immagini originali= Tumblr_m7h3xkgbNM1qexvlco1_500.png|Foto di Lena Horne nella copertina del Film Stormy Weather (1943). Immagine che ha ispirato il design di Sweet Ann Stormy-weather.jpg|Poster del film "Stormy Weather" (1943), disegno originale per la Boxart di Sweet Ann Design_sweet_ann.png|Disegno di Sweet Ann Sweet.Ann.png|Disegno Sweet Ann in taiwan sweet ann chibi.png|Chibi di Sweet Ann in Taiwan Design_sweet_ann.jpg|Design Boxart Vocaloid2 Sweet Ann Ofclboxart_pwrfx_Sweet_Ann-illu.png|Logo Sweet Ann ann-web2-02.png|Logo di Sweet Ann edizione Taiwan |-|Eventi= Immaginegrtey.jpg|Sweet Ann durante un concerto Live |-|Altro= 1000px-Jodi_snuggly_snow_shot_(1).JPG|Jodi Martin, possibile fornitrice di voce di Sweet Ann Differenza.jpg|Paragone tra foto e disegno di Lena Horne in "Stormy Weather" con Sweet Ann saboten.png|Modello MMd di Sweet Ann (da Saboten) Shure 55SH Series.jpg|Microfono Shure 55SH Series, lo stesso di Sweet Ann |-|Fan= *Modelli MMD MMD Wikia *Fanart DeviantArt/Pixiv /Piapro /Zerochan/Google Immagini/Fanloid Categoria:Femmine